


Sapphire Eyes....

by Rakshi



Series: Sam and Frodo Drabbles [73]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: M/M, Sam and Frodo drabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-10
Updated: 2013-08-10
Packaged: 2017-12-23 01:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rakshi/pseuds/Rakshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, the love slave.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire Eyes....

Sam stood in the doorway to Frodo's study. "Mr. Frodo?" he said quietly. "Would you care for some dinner, my dear one?"

Frodo turned slowly and looked at him. His eyes shone with love and his smile was as sweet as Spring honey dripping from the combs. Sam felt his knees go suddenly weak and his heartbeat quickened with love and longing. 

He'd fought cave trolls and monsters. He'd beaten back the beast Shelob and done battle with the evil Gollum. But for all his victories, Sam was still a helpless slave before one small Hobbit with sapphire blue eyes.


End file.
